1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to proxy print processing apparatus, method, program, and memory medium for executing a proxy printing process.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a printer connected to a network, when an error occurs in the printer upon printing, proxy printing is requested to another printer and the proxy printing is executed by another printer.
However, in the above conventional printer, automatic proxy and manual proxy cannot be switched and used either.
At the time of the automatic proxy, it cannot be switched to the manual proxy.
A proxy method cannot be switched in accordance with a type of data or job.